


Bars and blow jobs

by letme_LOve_you



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letme_LOve_you/pseuds/letme_LOve_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot dean and cas at a bar, bathroom sex i guess . idk first fanfic. let me know what i should worl on if any of you lovely people read this:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bars and blow jobs

Dean found a man he thought to be quite sexy in the coroner. He had a dark head of hair that looks like he just had sex about 20 times, and his eyes were the sinful color of the sky. After downing his 4th beer he walked of to this mysterious man with a sly smile on his face. With an out stretched hand he announced himself "hello im Dean and you are?" the dark hair man scoffed and grabbed Dean by the arm and lead him to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed the mans lips where on deans. he pushed the man back a little "if we are gonna do this I need to know who's name i'll be screaming." "My apologies im Castiel, but call me Cas." Dean nodded and leaned forward pressing his lips hard into cas's. He groaned into the kiss and grinned his hips down, making castile's breath hitch. Placing kisses and his jaw and neck and socking at a spot on his collar bone. Dean's hands traveled down castile's chest to his belt undoing it skillfully, "we'll your eager" Cas says through lidded eyes. Dean nodded a yes and move down to his knees. He palmed Cas a few times before pulling him out of his jeans see the large girth of it. he looked up and smiled and started licking and the head like a kitten. Castile's eyes shut and his hands found there way to Dean's hair, he took that as a hint and took Cas into his mouth. Cas's head went back and let out a moan. As encouragement dean went down further and bobbed his head at a steady pace. "Dean" Cas moaned stretching out each syllable like it was meant to roll off his tongue. The hands tightened in his hair and jerked him down hard as hips met the movement and cum shooting down his throat he swallowed it all greedily standing with a smile. Cas place a kiss to his lips and look at his emireal green eyes searching for something. "is something wrong?" "no... why would you think that?" "well you were kinda staring at me." "sorry ." Castiel said then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pin and stuck his hand out. dean looked down and placed his hand into Cas's he proceed to write his name and number on Deans hand with a wink beside it and told him to call him some time and left.


End file.
